Annoyance
by boggartmoonhead
Summary: Challenge: BillCharlie, postHBP, no DH, Fleur never existed. Include angst and fluff. If you didn't get it from that though, WARNING: INCEST. BTW, I don't support it or take part it in, but that was my challenge.


_**Annoyance**_

"Bill's fine, dear," Molly Weasley assures her second son. "He just isn't as - as good-looking, and likes meat very rare." Charlie didn't look as if he quite believed her. Who could be contaminated by a werewolf and not have _severe_ problems? He shrugs it off, and goes into his brother's room, leaving her behind.

He smiled. "Hello, Bill," he says casually. The other boy looks up, and then back down.

"'Lo."

Charlie walks over. "Let me see..."

Bill looks up. When Charlie sees the massive damage done to his older brother he feels like vomiting. He is so...so...destroyed, with no hint of the devastatingly handsome boy he had grown up with. Charlie finds himself tracing the wounds lightly with his fingers.

"Bill..." he breathes out.

"I'm fine," Bill says looking irate. Charlie stops touching them.

"Do they -"

"-hurt? No. They just mess up my face, that's all," he looks down moodily.

Charlie just looks at him for a moment.

"Sorry, then."

Bill smiles. "S'alright, mate. I've missed you. I hoped you would be coming here soon." Bill hugs his brother tightly. Charlie looks at him oddly. Had he also turned into moody teenager since last time they met? Suddenly Bill looks around.

"Is anyone around?"

"Not that I know of. Mum was leaving us to ourselves, I know that much. Is anyone else due to come in?"

"Nope," says Bill.

For a moment the two boys just sit there. What to do next, what to do next... Charlie wonders if it would feel different snogging his brother.

"I'm glad you're here, Charlie," Bill finally says.

"I am as well, Bill. Are they ever going to heal?"

"Probably not. Has no one been talking to you?"

"Mum has, but I figured I'd listen to you instead."

Bill lets out a chortle. "You've always done that."

"Much to your annoyance?"

"Exactly."

The men grin at each other. Charlie sits closer to Bill and puts his arms around him. Bill leans into him, and sighs.

"I'm acting odd aren't I?" Bill mutters, "I'm trying not too..."

"When I came in here you were angsty, and within the minute you changed to your regular happy self."

"Damn," Bill swears.

"Too right. Damn."

"I'm telling you something, and I'm going to trust you won't divulge it to anyone else."

"I swear on my dragons," answers Charlie raising his right hand.

"Good," Bill sighs with a small grin. As true of a vow as it was, he still finds it amusing that his brother swears on dragons. The grin fades. "Things aren't going as well as she thinks they are. Strange things are going on, like in my head."

Charlie lifted an eyebrow. "There are strange things going on in your head. What's new about that?" Charlie grins at his own joke, only to have Bill do a small one and go back to his serious face.

"No, really. There's something in there that's telling me to act differently. More...wolfish I guess the term would be." Charlie's look darkened.

Charlie swallows, and has a worried expression. "I guess the wolf's in there then. He just can't come out to play."

"I guess," Bill frowns. "Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind getting your arms off?"

"O...kay." Charlie removes his arms as asked, only to have Bill put his arms around Charlie and hold him possessively. Charlie looks up questioningly.

"I wanted to hold you," Bill states as if it were obvious he should always be the one to hold the other.

"Fair enough," Charlie sighs leaning in, inhaling the scent of Bill's cologne.

After a few moments of comfortable silence in each others company, Bill takes Charlie's face and lifts it up.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Bill tells Charlie, and then proceeds to kiss him softly. Charlie notes that snogging didn't really feel different. The scars weren't as bad and weren't noticeable unless you just ran your hand over his face.

Bill deepened it quickly, and snogged him more fiercely. All Charlie could do was eagerly snog him back.

After less than a minute of this Bill starts to reach for the hem of his brother's shirt with a growl, and began ripping it upwards. The spontaneous growl has Charlie feeling a rush of blood go down to his groin. He lets out a soft moan, and pushes Bill up enough so they could get his shirt off.

Bill began sucking hard on Charlie's collarbone and pinching one of the younger boy's nipples. He arches upwards. Bill stops sucking, and smiles down at Charlie with an animalistic grin that notes the fact that he knows he is going to get what he wants. Charlie can't believe how hard this is making him. He reaches down to touch himself only to have his hand batted away.

"Isn't that what _I_'m supposed to do?" he asks huskily. "Am I not doing my job well enough for you?"

The only response Charlie can give is a grunt and buck. Bill grins again.

"That excited, eh?" he chuckled. Charlie usually plays along with his game of who is more "excited", but not today. Today Charlie wants to be shagged. _Now._

Bill can tell this. He rolls away from him. Charlie starts to object to this (_Where the fuck does he think he's going?!_), but Bill shh-s him. He takes all of his clothes off, and proceeds in stripping Charlie as well.

Once the clothes are taken care of, Bill just lays there. Charlie figures that he wants him to do it. He doesn't have _any_ problem with that.

"Turn over," Charlie breathes, his cock aching in anticipation.

Bill simply shakes his head.

"Turn over," demands Charlie. Bill growls in response, and flips Charlie over. He gets onto all fours and looks back. The look on Bill's face makes him close his eyes and feel his pre-cum leaking out.

"Your mine," Bill firmly whispered. He spreads out his lover's cheeks, applies some lube to his cock, and enters him.

Charlie immediately pushed back into him, getting a small howl from Bill. He starts thrusting, with his eyes closed, and makes grunts every time he thrusts forward.

Charlie is beside himself, panting. Then Bill hit his prostate, and he moans loudly. "More!"

He does as his brother and lover asked, but harder. Charlie lets out a stream of incoherent sounds, which came out faster as Bill put a hand around his shaft. Bill's hand slides down it, then back up, over and over, squeezing when he gets to the bottom.

Charlie throws his head back, and whimpers.

"Cl - close..." Charlie eventually pants out.

"Good," Bill purrs, stroking Charlie's cock quickly, and squeezing it when he gets to the bottom.

He cries out at the sensation, and comes. Seeing his brother with his head thrown back, and feeling the semen spraying out in his hand makes Bill comes as well yelling out something that sounds like Charlie.

They collapse together, and just lay there for a few minutes. With a groan Bill rolls off, and covers his eyes.

"Shit!" Bill mutters sounding really pissed off.

"What?" Charlie's eyes open in surprise. Was it bad? Charlie sure didn't think it was...Well, maybe it was a bit rushed, and Bill was acting like an animal, but he didn't see what was wrong with it. He also didn't want to try to make his brain function yet.

"I wasn't - that thing - FUCK!" Charlie just kind of stared at Bill, confused. "The bit of wolf that got in me, it - it took over."

"I didn't mind," Charlie said without thinking. He watched Bill's eyes flash in anger (_I turned into an animal and you don't even care!!!_), but he says nothing. He just closes his eyes for a moment, takes a breath, and pulls his brother closer to him.

"S'your turn to clean us up before someone comes up here, love," Bill murmurs.

"Tough," Charlie whispers with a grin. "I don't have energy."

There was a pause. "Bastard."

"My bitch."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Charlie nodded, and whispered seductively, "Unless you show me differently."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I make no money.

A/N: The person I wrote this for _made_ me put it up here. I don't like it, but here it is.


End file.
